Black Eyes and Broken Hearts
by dreamBIg25
Summary: A year ago, the Winchesters met a girl working as a bartender on the road. She dazzled them and captured one of their hearts. She joined them on the road and has been hunting with them for the past year or so. Now, Dean is a demon, and it could have drastic consequences for those he loves. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: **I do not own Supernatural, Sam and Dean Winchester, or Crowley.

**Introduction:**

Dean and I had been together for a while.

About a Year Ago, I met Sam and Dean on the road when they came to the bar where I was working. Of course, I thought they were hot so I struck up a conversation. Sam was super sweet and we talked a lot, but Dean and I had really connected. It was then that I started hunting with them, Dean constantly joking around with me, and hitting on me.

I was into him, and falling deeper every day, but I wasn't sure of his true feelings. Finally we ended up talking about everything and we've been together ever since.


	2. Chapter 1: How Do I Tell Him?

**Author's Note: **I do not own Supernatural, Dean or Sam Winchester, or Crowley.

**Chapter 1: How Do I Tell Him?**

"Hey Sam?!" I called out from my room in the bunker. Even though Dean and I now shared his room, I had kept my room intact and I needed to talk to Sam in private.

"Yeah?" he called back, sounding like he was in his room.

"Can you come in here for a minute? I need to talk to you" I replied. I heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway, then Sam was at the door.

"Hey, what's up?...Is everything okay?" he asked, concern on his face.

"Close the door…" I pleaded, wringing my hands, sitting on the bed, the getting right back up.

Sam turned around to face me, the concern and worry growing on his face. "Please tell me what's going on…you're starting to scare me" he asked, taking my nervous hands into his own. "You're my best friend. I know when something is wrong…and you know you can tell me anything."

I knew he was right. Sam and I were best friends, and I knew I could trust him with my life (I often did), I just couldn't seem to come up with the words. "I uh…um, S-sam I…" I struggled, not sure that I could even make the words come out of my mouth. "Sam…I'm p-…I'm pregnant" I finally managed, tears springing to my eyes.

"Oh my god…" Sam said softly, pulling me into one of his hugs that I loved so much. He pulled back after a minute, much to my dismay. "I uh, I'm assuming it's Dean's?" he looked at me for confirmation.

"Yes, of course it's Dean's, who else's would it be?!"

"I'm just checking" he assures me. "You're crying, does that mean you're unhappy about it, or…?" he trailed off, looking at me questioningly in the sweet way Sam always looks at me when he knows I'm upset.

"What am I supposed to do Sam? Dean is a _demon_ now. How am I supposed to have a demon as the father of my child?!" By that point it really sunk in, the father of my future child, the man I _loved_, was now one of the things we hunted on a daily basis…something we _killed_.

Somewhere deep down, he was still my Dean. I believed that, I had to. After all, I was going to be a mother, I needed to keep my cool.

"Hey…hey, shh" Sam pulled me into another hug as I cried into his chest, rubbing my back comfortingly. "So, I'm guessing he doesn't know"

I shook my head. "No…I just found out. I took a home test two days ago by I went to the doctor to be sure, and they just called."

Sam nodded, looking like he was thinking really hard about something. "You know, I will help you….during the pregnancy, and with the baby. I know I'm not Dean, but I'm the closest thing we've got until we can find him and figure out what to do." He wiped the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs, giving me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back, sniffing, pulling myself back together. "You're so sweet Sam…h-how did I end up so lucky that I have a guy like you as my best friend? Thank you….I just, I hope we can find Dean and get him back to being Dean, you know?"

Sam nodded again, biting his lip. "Yeah, I feel the same way…but now even more for your and the baby's sake" I could see a new resolve growing in him. Recently he had gotten discouraged by Crowley's wild goose chase, but Sam seemed determined again, wanting to find Dean and Crowley and get our lives back to normal.

"We'll find him, Sam….but for now let's just get some sleep okay? It's late and we've had a long day"

"Yeah, you're right…" he looked a little dejected, but I could tell he was fighting sleep. We needed rest, especially if we were going to resume the search for Dean in the next day or so. "Alright, goodnight" he smiled softly.

"H-hey Sam?" I called after him as he was leaving to go back to his room. He turned around, sticking his head back in the door. "Um….can I sleep with you tonight? I-I miss Dean and it's been kind of cold the past few nights" I bit my lip, hoping the question wasn't too awkward.

"Of course you can" he nodded, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. "Take your time, and just come in my room when you're ready."

A little while later, once we were all settled in, I curled against Sam's side with his arm draped over me lightly. "Goodnight Sammy" I mumbled sleepily, the only other person besides Dean who was allowed to call him Sammy.

"Goodnight, sweetheart" he kissed the top of my head, clicking off the lamp before we both drifted off to sleep.

**Let me know what you guys think! Next chapter should be up in the next couple days! **


End file.
